Scylla Emerges: S.M.I.T.E. under Siege!
Episode 0 (Monsters Within, Monsters Without- Part 2) Gaia, Gilgamesh, Momento and Xambwe decide to be pro-active. After the revelation in Andora where multiple people were held imprisoned by what appears to be a rogue branch of S.M.I.T.E (Super- & Metahuman Intervention Taskforce Europe), Gaia, mystic advisor to the UN sends a team to "consult" with S.M.I.T.E. -HQ on Corsica: -"Too many things suggested either infiltration or outright corruption of this hard-working European institution, but wether it was mysticism or something else i did not know. The technology and methods they used were invasive and dehumanizing to an extreme degree. On top of that, the very idea of a monster-cult in the middle of Europe needs investigation. Also, simply the fact that prisoners we hand over are forgotten or misplaced is unacceptable. However i could not join the team as i wanted to make sure that the rogue organization did in fact, not have mystical backing, so i went into the mystical realms, trusting the judgement of my teammate Gilgamesh. (If you can believe that.) I'm very happy that Dr. Hull was up for the challenge of accompanying his highness after what happened to Momento in Tokyo, and i must say that both he, Nelson and Sparrow did an excellent job for a first mission." The team was invited to lunch, and got on well with the Highlord commander when a missile hit the building and monstrous robots invaded the island fortress from the sea. Jeg, Gilgamesh vil fortælle om denne hændelse, da Gaia ikke var tilstede. "Efter hændelsen i Andora, hvor på det blev opdaget af at en fange vi havde udleveret til S.M.I.T.E, bar blevet holdt fanget og tvunget til at kæmpe mod infernalske væsner, blev der indkaldt til et møde hvor vi alle blev enig om tag en snak med S.M.I.T.E. . Gaia valgte mig som Team leder for denne opgave, baseret på at jeg havde en god indflydelse på dem og mit tidligere samarbejde med en ridder kommandør, der var i Dortmund, Heintz (Se rapport for videre information) Med på holdet var Dr. Hull, Dr. Xambwe og Sparrow. Vi fløj afsted imod Cortica hvor S.M.I.T.E's hovedsæde lå. Vi blev vel modtaget af den samme ridder kommandør der assisterede os i Dortmund og han var både imødkommende og samarbejds villig. Til mødet var deres Highlord Commander, ridder kommandør Heintz, Dr. Hull, Dr. Xambwe og jeg Gilgamesh. Netop som mødet var gået igang og highlord commander skulle til at forklare sig, blev stedet angrebet af Scyllath. Jeg, Gilgamesh blev overrasket over, at denne highlord commander i virkeligheden blot var en "dukke"/Robot*, hvilket jeg ikke tager let på. Jeg konkludere, at hvis dette samlet Europa virkelig vil noget med denne organisation, skal der en kæmpe overhæling og udrensning blandt dem (Gilgamesh note: I may need to take charge of it, if this continues) Med et velfungerende hold og en dygtig S.M.I.T.E officer, lykkedes det os at holde stand imod denne gruppe monster tilbedere (Gilgamesh note: if only they used the monsters for practice and learned to work in union with reaility. Sigh, such a wasted oppetunity). Enkidrone forklarede mig kort om, at Scyllath brugte en ond form for tech og at den var i stand til at bekæmpe det. Hvad jeg fandt interessant hos S.M.I.T.E, var hele stedet var drevet af blind tro og det var med til at hjælpe Enkidrone. Jeg Gilgamesh, fik en snak med ridder kommandøren og valgte at overlade ledelsen til ham, som et bevis på min tillid til ham, blot han ikke svigter den. Enkidrone fik taget et meget flot og velfortjent gruppe foto af holdet og de S.M.I.T.E agenter der overlevede dette angreb, må de faldne finde hvile og lade dem styrke de som var dem nær. Jeg, Gilgamesh, konkluderer hermed min fortælling om denne hændelse, Enkidrone har optagelser fra dette, for nærmere undersøgelse hvis det skulle være tilfældet." ''* : The Term "Doll/Robot is incorrect, alas I feel I must correct Mr. Gilgamesh, seemly the Commander might have A ; Been replaced by a Bio-organinic Model decoy or B : Have it placed there to escape capture or Scyllas attack . '' ''Lo. 32 / La. 8 , Corsica , S.M.I.T.E Angelicarrier Flagship "Baal" '' ''I gained acces to the Main Controle Room at 16:09 , where I witnessed a leading Scylla agent downloading intel from the carrier S.M.I.T.E mainframe. It identified itself as "BioVulture" ( my assement of powers : Biologicly enchanced/mutated/ possibly originally a Meta / Own Bioforce manipulation , acces Tobias Promt XL012501, Log: Primo for GPS tracking footage and Skylla Threat accesment hypotisis) After momentary seizing controle of Angelicarrier Baal,I choose for security reasons to initiate a wet landing, also needed to succesfully reestablish full controle of the Carrier. '' ''20:47 : Angelicarrier Baal is now at Sea-level and under full Tobias Springs Servo Scanning for Scylla Software and recovery of what intel was stolen. '' ''My conclution is that S.M.I.T.E has been infiltrated by SCYLLA, the attack was vast and perfectly planned to counter ALL of S.M.I.T.Es security measures, ''had It not been for the arrival by the UNCT crisis team, I fear S.M.I.T.E Headquarter Corsica would have been a past tence. - Doctor T. Hull UN agenter: Gilgamesh Xambwe The Hull Sparrow Others: SCYLLA (lots of armed forces, planes, 10 giant robots and 1 angelicarrier) BioVulture Radical Highlord Commander Justinian Irons Knight-Commander Heintz CKC (Crusader-Knights of Corsica)